


Free Time

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (i know lame), Drabble, First Kiss, I Love You All, M/M, and that's how this was born, but the comments i received on the post got me thinking, byakuya's FTE, thank you all who comment on my naegami posts on ig, this is inspired by one of my own memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Byakuya Togami's Free Time Events but with a twist.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! finally, i was able to write a short fic haha, i believe this can be even classified as a drabble. there's not that much to say, read the tags for more information about the origins of this story. i just wanna thank you all for continuing to inspire me with your comments, i love you <3 and especially instagram user pastel.knight, without your comment, this would never have been born.

The ruthless killing game Class 78 of Hope’s Peak Academy had gotten into was taking its toll on everyone, but Makoto Naegi felt like the effects it had on him were a bit more severe than on his classmates. He was feeling alone, hopeless and almost pessimistic, even though that was the side of his nature he never wanted to show others; he kept it hidden deep inside of himself. But that hidden feeling of emptiness and loneliness was the force that drove the small brunette into keeping contact with the rest of the students – the few that were still alive. So, he’d spent a lot of time with all of them, but for some reason, he kept coming back to one of them over and over again.

Byakuya Togami. What a captivating human being, Makoto caught himself thinking of the blonde boy on one particular evening. At first, the brunette had only seen the tall boy as the heir of his family’s corporation, the boy that had literally everything Makoto himself could only dream of having. Nothing about Togami’s personality had really sparked Makoto’s attention, but he couldn’t lie to himself and claim that he hadn’t been attracted to the blonde even back then. How could he have not been? Togami was literally one of the most beautiful things Makoto had ever seen in his entire life. He was bound to be gawking at the other boy, even when he most definitely didn’t want to do that.

Maybe that was the reason why he kept coming back to Togami, even though the other boy had clearly stated on multiple occasions that he didn’t want the brunette near him again. No matter how hard Makoto tried to make himself go and ring someone else’s doorbell, it never worked. No matter how hard Togami tried to insist on Makoto leaving him alone, it never worked. Maybe it was clichéd, who knows, but it was as if some kind of magnet or other unexplainable force kept pulling the two of them to each other, no matter how hard they tried to fight against it.

So, there they were, standing in front of Togami’s dorm door, looking at each other in the eyes, and Makoto was feeling flustered. Just standing there, basking in all of Togami’s beauty, made his knees wobble. The blonde was so gorgeous, so beautiful, with his long legs, pretty blue eyes, hair so fine and smooth Makoto just wanted to push his nose into it and nuzzle at it softly… Nothing could ever compete with Byakuya Togami when it came to human beauty; Makoto was sure of that.

He was staring at the tall boy in front of him. Togami had his arms crossed on his chest as he looked down at the smaller boy, thin eyebrows knit into a frown.

“Naegi, I have repeatedly sacrificed my priceless time for you”, the heir finally spoke, and Makoto was listening intently. He had almost completely relied on the presumption that _he_ would be the first one to speak, but apparently, Togami was full of all kinds of surprises.

“And in the end, nothing has come of it”, the blonde continued, and his expression shifted into a more disappointed kind. He glared down at Makoto, making sure to come off as tense and sulky as possible. Makoto felt himself sweating nervously, and he rubbed his neck while huffing slightly.

“Well, what did you expect to happen then, Togami?” he asked the heir cautiously. He looked up at Togami, eyes reflecting the anxiety he felt dwelling up in his chest. Fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, Makoto hoped to some sort of god the blonde wouldn’t notice his nervousness. He didn’t even know why he was feeling so nervous in the first place. There was literally no reason for it! It was just Togami, right? Just Togami.

Just Togami.

_Oh, Togami._

Right at the same time as Makoto had finally realized the complex reason for all of his awkwardness around the heir, the expression on Togami’s gorgeous face turned into a flustered kind. The change wasn’t very noticeable, but if you’d been spending as much time with Togami as Makoto had at that point, you’d definitely have seen the change as well. Cheeks a bit rosy, the blonde adjusted his eyeglasses gracefully and took a deep breath.

“This, for example”, Togami whispered and pulled Makoto toward him. Carefully, he set his hands on Makoto’s round face and kissed the boy tenderly on the lips, not using any tongue, just moving his lips against the brunette’s softly and sweetly, waiting for some kind of response.

_Oh, Togami-kun._

Makoto kissed back and wrapped his slim arms around Togami’s waist, pulling the boy even closer. The brunette answered to the kiss a bit more sloppily, opening his mouth more, licking his way around Togami’s soft and sweet lips, trying to make an entrance with his tongue. But then, all of a sudden, the blonde pulled away.

“And… For the sake of debate”, Togami breathed into Makoto’s mouth in a voice only the two of them could hear and set his lips on the brunette’s mouth again, kissing and kissing, all the while pushing his hands up to Makoto’s back, trying to get them under all of the layers the boy had on him. Makoto sighed, letting his mouth fall open, and Togami pushed his tongue in, making it dance around the brunette’s mouth. Makoto leaned into the heir’s touch, melted into it, and he felt a bit daring. He broke the kiss just for a little while and whispered into Togami’s ear something.

“That’s a valid argument, Togami.”

Makoto pushed the much taller Togami heir against the door, rose to his toes and kissed the boy for the third time, making sure the other really understood where he was coming from. Hands on Togami’s arms, leg between the blonde’s much longer ones, Makoto kissed Togami with tongue, saliva, passion, love and care.

Why he’d been coming back to the seemingly rude and arrogant heir after all the things they’d gone through as a group? Why did nobody else in the class seem to spark Makoto’s interest in the same way as Togami? Why did nothing else, in this whole wide world, make Makoto feel the same as being there with Togami, kissing him and pushing him against the boy’s dorm door?

The answer was simple. So simple that it was better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> please, leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this! i'll be back with another chapter of one of my multichapter fics pretty soon <3


End file.
